ProwlXJazz Songs
by Neku Bito
Summary: That's right, another song drabble!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own jack, nothing, nada, zip, ect.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monsta Boy-Sorry (I didn't know)

"I can see my whole world changing

Theres no need to live if I cant be with you"

Prowl had always been a logical thinker. If something couldn't be done logically, then there was no reason to do it. The tactition always had every single small detail planned out. Nearly nothing happened without being expected. But there was one execption to that rule and it went by the name of Jazz.

The saboter could never be explained, he was just far to hard to understand. Jazz did everything on a whim; what music he played, what he said, who he hung out with, and what he did in general. They were complete opposites and yet, Prowl could not stop himself from feeling drawn to other black and white mech. The tactition had decided that he was perfectly happy to just be near the saboter. That was more then enough, for now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie Mclntosh-So Do I Say Sorry First

"I'm flawed

I'm so imperfect"

Everyone knew that Jazz was one handsome mech. The saboter could very easily get any mech he wanted just by saying a few words. So why was it that Jazz had fallen for the hard aft tactition? Prowl could honestly say that he had no clue. He wasn't nearly as good looking as the other, and his personality left a lot to be desired.

"Jazz," Prowl had cornered the saboter after a meeting one day, "I demand to know. Why is it that you picked ME? Out of all the mechs you could have easily had, why me?"

Jazz had smiled softly, optics bright behind his vizor. "Ya really wanna know, Prowler? It's because you're my logical half an' I'm yer emotional half. We were just meant for each other. Neither one of us is perfect, we're flawed without each other an' I wouldn't have it any other way."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bullet For My Valentine-Curses

"I remember when we all used to kick back,and take days off school,

So many times I've smiled many times I cried but never did we try"

There was simply no way to deny it; Prowl missed the way things use to be. He missed the days when he was back training under Master Yokitron, the days where he wasn't directly in the middle of the fight but was allowed to train freely. If only he could go back.

Jazz, although he would never fully admit it, also missed the old days. The days were he use to teach and train young bots at the Acadamy. He also missed the days when he would just go to one of the nearby music classes to listen to all the young bots play.

Both cyber ninja's missed their lives on Cybertron, that much was true. They had both sat up many nights, alone, with memories of their past lives running through their heads until they fell restlessly into recharge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bullet For My Valentine-Scream Aim Fire

"The call is made It's one for all

Will I meet my maker?"

This was it, the final battle. At the end of this day, only one fraction would remain, Autobot or Decepitcon. The battle field was filled with the sounds of fighting and the cries of the wounded.

Prowl glanced around him as he shot a 'Con directly in the spark, looking for a certain white and black Autotbot. Blue optics widened as he watched his bond-mate take a shot that was ment for the young Autobot scout, the lazer easily tearing through his thin metal plating.

"JAZZ!!"

Prowl quickly dashed over to his bond-mate, fear gripping his spark. He collasped next to the Saboter, pulling him to his chest. "Jazz!? Please Jazz!"

Blue optics flickered on as Jazz's body continued to spark rapidly. "P-Prowler?"

"I'm right here Jazz. I'm here."

"Heh," came the weak reply, "Why are you over here? You should be stopping those 'Cons."

"Not without you Jazz. I will not allow you to enter the well of all sparks yet. Not now. Do you understand me?"

"You got it boss."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bullet For My Valentine-Seven Days

"Why is it

You can't say no to this one thing?"

"Why can't you ever say NO...to ANYthing?"

Jazz looked up from his card game with the twins to see Prowl hovering over him, arms folded over his chest.

"Huh?"

A sigh. "Jazz, you signed up for extra patrol hours. Why?"

"Because someone needed to replace Bumblebee while he's in the medbay."

"And no one else could do it because?"

Jazz shrugged, turning back to the card game, "I was the first one they asked."

Prowl mumbled under his breath as he turned and stormed out of the room.

"What's stuffed up his tail pipe?" Sideswipe asked.

"You know how I just got out of the medbay? Well, I'm suppose to be on light duty, that includes patrol. And I hate feeling like I'm useless so I took over for lil' 'Bee for a while. Prowl hates it because he doesn't want me to be over working myself at all."

"Like he always does?"

Jazz laughed brightly, "Pretty much, but I guess I really can't ever say no."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bullet For My Valentine-Hand of Blood

"Theres a pulse and its deafening.

I can't help what I hear in my head"

"P-Prowl, what have you done?"

The tactition glanced up from his energon stained hands, blue optics dull. At his feet lay the body of a seeker, wings ripped off.

The look in the other's eyes froze Bluestreak to the core; they were empty, cold, and hard. It was the look of a mech that no longer had anything to lose. Which, in Prowl's case, was very true. The seeker before the black and white mech had been the one to offline Jazz, had been the one to take his bond-mate away. And as a result, he needed to be justly punished.

Prowl looked away from the shocked gunner, blue optics once again falling onto the body at his feet. And as the energon slowly dripped from his fingers, Prowl finally allowed himself to break down and cry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bullet For My Valentine-Waking The Demon

"Walking in shadows

Watch the blood flow"

"You took 'im. You took his spark from me. So now, I'm gonna take yours."

The black and white saboter could be very frightening if need be, and this time was no exception. Before him stood the Decepticon that had taken away HIS Prowl, HIS tactition. And Jazz fully intended to extract his revenge, a very slow and painful one.

Megatron sneared at the small Autobot before him. "YOU think that you even stand a chance against ME? Do not make me laugh Autobot scum."

What the great and powerful Lord Megatron did not know was that when he had taken the tactition away from Jazz, he had awoken a demon. A demon that would never rest again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evans Blue-Stop And Say You Love Me

"Because I will lose it in your eyes, I see firelight in your eyes

I know that things will be better when you are by my side"

When their relationship had first started, Prowl had treated it like everything else in his life, with pure logic. He soon learned, however, that that method would never work very well when it came to Jazz. The saboter was far to unpredictable, unstable, and unlogical. It didn't matter how many different angles Prowl looked at it from, he could not crack the code that was Jazz.

Jazz, when their relationship had first started, viewed it as a great oprotunity to finally get Prowl out of his shell even if it was only by a little. However, as the months went on, he found that the tactition only allowed himself to open up around the saboter himself. And Jazz found that he was perfectly fine with that. He knew that when Prowl was around him, he was a better bot and things always seemed to go around better.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 Seconds to Mars-Fallen

"I used to live out

on the moon"

It was easy to see why they got along so well. They came from the same planet, they had the same respect for life, and they were both Cyber Ninjas. Prowl found that he had the first person he could hold a truthfully intelligent converstation with and Jazz had found someone he could train with. They were completely happy to just be around each other, at least for now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blink 182-All of This

"It all just goes to show how

Nothing I know changes me at all"

Prowl could fill his processer with tons of information and still have room to spare. He was nearly always learning something. His favorite thing to learn about seemed to be ways to make Jazz smile. Prowl would use each and every techniuqe he knew in order to make the black and white mech smile. However, every new thing that he learned never seemed to change the way Prowl looked at the real world. Everything was still about logic, everything but Jazz. Jazz was bright, bubbly, and happy-go-lucky. And Prowl was perfectly fine with that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R if you wanna. Just remember flames can, should, and will be used to roast marshmellows.


	2. Chapter 2

The second, and probably last, chapter of my ProwlXJazz Song Meme thingy

Disclaimer: I think we all know by now that I don't own jack!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All-American Rejects-Night Drive

"I'll stay strong

I'm pushing on the pedal til' I break dawn"

Anyone who knew Jazz knew that he couldn't stand being still in one spot for too long, it would drive him nuts. Jazz was a mech that liked to be moving all the time. Which was why would you so often find the silver poniac driving aimlessly through the desert in which the Autobot base was located. And, every once in a while, you would see a black and white mustang cop car driving along side him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something Corporate-Break Myself

"I'm willing to bleed for days - my reds and grays

So you don't hurt so much"

Everyone knew Prowl as a strict hard-aft with the emotional range of a rock. But there was one mech who knew another side of Prowl, a caring overprotective side. Jazz loved the fact that he was the only one that ever got to see that side of the Autobot tactition. He had first discovered that side of Prowl just shortly after being rescued from capture by the Decepticons.

It was suppose to be a simple sabotage mission that Jazz had done many times before. The only difference was that this time, he got caught. Megatron had left the saboteur to the not so mercifull care of Soundwave, hoping that the stoic mech would be able to get information out of the black and white Autobot but it had turned out useless. No matter what Soundwave put him through, Jazz kept his mouth shut just like the good spy that he was.

A week after his capture, the base rumbled with the sounds of nearby explosions. By this time Jazz could hardly force himself to function, much less stand and see what was going on. And so when he heard footsteps rapidly approching his cell the Autobot simply sat there against the wall, cracked vizor locked onto the opposite wall.

"Jazz?"

Jazz looked up at the soft call of his name, optics widening under his vizor. "P-Prowler? That you?"

The other black and white mech was at his side in seconds, quickly undoing his stasis cuffs. "It's okay Jazz. I'm here."

"Heh," Jazz leaned heavily against his comrade, no strength left in him, "I knew ya'd come fer me."

"Of course Jazz. You are my bonded and I would much rather have had all this done to myself then to you." Prowl gently picked the saboteur up, cradiling him to his chassis, "But not to worry. We'll get you back to the Ark and Ratchet will fix you as good as new. Then we'll go back to our quarters. Just you and me."

"Mmm, sounds good ta me, Prowler."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evans Blue-Possession

"kiss you so hard

I'll take your breath away"

Their first kiss hadn't been sweet and filled with love like most other couples. No, their first kiss had tasted like high-grade and oil. Their first kiss had taken place in a room filled with other over energized mechs and a deep bass blasting from the nearby speakers. And that kiss had led onto other things which had, in turn, led to a rather akward morning.

No, their first kiss had not been a fairy-tale perfect one, but it had taken their breath away just the same.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paramore-Crushcrushcrush

"I noticed your eyes are always glued to me

Keeping them here"

Have you ever gotten that creepy feeling that someone is watching you or that something bad was just about to happen? Yeah, Prowl had had that feeling for the last week and a half straight. The cause you ask? Why it was none other then the black and white saboteur, Jazz. Everytime Prowl would enter into the same room that the other was in, a vizor would follow him around the room until he left. Needless to say it was rather unnerving for the poor tactition. And so one day, finally, Prowl had decided to confront the other black and white mech.

"Jazz, may I speak with you?"

"Sure thing Prowler." Jazz smiled has he followed the SIC into the hallway, "What's wrong?"

"Why have you been staring at me?"

"Wha-?"

"Please Jazz. Do not play dumb with me, I am not in the mood. Just answer my question."

Jazz looked away when he felt his face plates heat up dramtically, "I-I woulda thought it was clear."

"What in Primus are you talking about Jazz?"

Jazz quickly lunged forward and smashed his lips to the other's for a few seconds before pulling back and quickly walking back into the rec room. Prowl blinked rapidly as a single finger traced over his lips, smiling softly. Well alright then, that explained it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five Finger Death Punch-Death Before Dishonor

"I'd rather die than live down on my knees

Bury me like a soldier, with my dignity!"

"Tell me Autobot, are you ready to give me the information that I want?"

Jazz glared up at the Decepticon leader through his cracked vizor, "Go screw your own mother board, Decepti-punk!"

Megatron growled before delievering a harsh blow to the saboteur's helm, "You insolent fool! Is this really how you wished to be offlined!? On your knees!?"

Jazz smirked as a thin line of energon trickled down his face plates, "I'd much rather do that then give into you, Megatron."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Chemical Romance-House Of Wolves

"Well I said hey, hey hallelujah,

I'm gonna come on sing the praise"

There weren't many mechs on the Ark who could sing, which was why Prowl was extremely lucky to have the only bot that could as his bonded. There were many nights when the tactition just couldn't seem to fall into recharge because he was far too busy with paper work and the only thing that could get him away from his desk was the alluring voice of Jazz singing softly from their shared room. Whenever Prowl stayed in his office too late Jazz would open up a private comm. link and start to sing. Prowl had absolutly no chance against his black and white angel's voice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fallout Boy-Where Is Your Boy Tonight

"You need him

I could be him"

Prowl watched from afar as Jazz shamelessly flirted with each and every willing bot in the the rec room. It wasn't that he was jealous, oh Primus no. It wasn't that at all. The tactition just thought it was tacky, outlandish, and...absolutely sexy. Okay, so he was jealous. Not that he could help it, Jazz was a very attractive mech, not only his looks but his personallity just seemed to draw mechs in.

The Autobot tactition continued to watch the black and white saboteur, secretly wishing that he was in the circle around the attractive mech.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Backstreet Boys-I Promise You

"I promise you as a lover and a friend

I will love you like I never love again"

Prowl had never had time for love, he was far too busy being the Autobot tactition. Oh sure, he had had plenty of mechs drooling over him. (apparently the Datsun model was popular) But Prowl had either ignored or shot down each and every one of them. That is until Jazz came along. No matter how many times Prowl said no to the saboteur Jazz just kept on coming back. Eventually Prowl had given in and had gone out on a date with the other black and white mech. It turns out that it was the best choice Prowl had ever made. He had found himself slowly falling in love with Jazz and when Jazz had promised to be with him forever, Prowl couldn't have been happier.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hawthorne Heights-Ohio Is For Lovers

""I love you" is all she heard

"I'll wait for you, but I can't wait forever"

Jazz had been chasing after the Autobot tactition for stellar cycles with some not so positive results. He had been ignored, glared at, nearly shot at, and shoved aside. But the saboteur refused to give up. He wanted Prowl for his own and was determined to keep trying. However, only a few weeks later, Jazz was ready to give up. But he had one last ace that he was willing to try. The saboteur calmly entered Prowl's office and walked up to the tactition's desk. Prowl glanced up from the data pad he was currently reading. "Can I help you Jazz?"

"Prowl, I've been tryin' ta get ya ta go out on at least ONE date with meh, but I see now that I may have been wastin' my time. I've fallen in love with ya, Prowl. But I can' wait on ya forever."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Staind-Falling

"Can't you see?

Aren't you tired of this dysfunctional routine?"

His life was basically a routine, just doing the same thing day after day. Most would believe that he was perfectly fine with that but his bond-mate knew better. He knew how the long hours of reading reports and doing paperwork was being to wear the tactition down. He knew that Prowl couldn't keep this up for too much longer. Which is why when Prowl came to HIM asking if he wished to get out of the base and just go for a drive, Jazz jumped at the chance. As the two black and white mechs slowly made their way to the enterence of the base Jazz leaned closer to his bonded and smiled, "Ya finally get tired of doin' the same thing every day, eh Prowler?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Chapter 2 is done!

R&R if ya want


End file.
